Little witch Academia
by eljefe2000
Summary: El joven conserje de la academia de brujas se complica demasiado la vida, no entiende a las mujeres, sobre todo si se llaman Akko


Un chico castaño y de ojos de diferentes colores, rojo en el izquierdo y azul en el derecho, de 1.72 de estatura y musculatura promedio, vestido con ropas cafés y un gorro del mismo color limpiaba el piso de aquella escuela de magia, aunque lo raro era que era un chico entre chicas, aunque esto no parecía molestarle a nadie en la escuela...

-como odio esto- el joven conserje, se dedico a suspirar mientras limpiaba parte del piso del comedor-

Estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo como para distraerse con Akko y sus amigas como solía hacerlo en sus días de ocio...

-No vine aquí para unirme a las filas de esas brujas malolientes- el joven bajo su gorra y sonrió sin dejar de limpiar, esa definitivamente era Akko- quiero ser una bruja cool como shiny Chariot- el chico rompió torpemente el trapeador con el que hace unos segundos limpiaba el suelo al oír ese nombre-

Se perdió unos segundos recordando algo, algo que no quería recordar...

-Estas bien Akko?- preocupado fue a ver como estaba la chica, pues parecía molesta por algo, seguramente algo que Cavendish le había dicho-

-Si- la chica seguía viendo molesta por donde se había ido su rival, aunque técnicamente el tenía prohibido hablar con las alumnas no podía evitar preocuparse por Akko-

-No debería importarte tanto lo que ella diga...-el solo trataba de ayudarla, sin embargo tarde se dio cuenta de que no debía hacerlo-

-Te dije que estoy bien, por que no te vas a meter en los asuntos de otras personas y me dejas a mi resolver los míos, por eso es que tu familia no te quiere- tras eso Akko salio del lugar y el solo se limitó a tomar su roto trapeador y tomar la dirección opuesta-

-No te sientas mal, Akko aveces suele ser muy susceptible, ya la conoces- esas palabras de Sucy solo lograron hacer suspirar al chico-

-No ella tiene razón, no debería meterme en la vida de los demas- esas simples palabras salieron de él con una sonrisa, pero ambas chicas sabían que era falsa, muy pocas veces sonreía honestamente- nos vemos luego chicas- sin decir más se fue a buscar otro trapeador-

Mientras caminaba "alegremente" como siempre, empezó a rondar le la cabeza las palabras de Akko...

*Tu familia no te quiere*

Flashback...

Un pequeño niño jugaba con su madre alegremente, sin embargo algo no andaba bien, la señora parecía triste, aunque veía a su hijo con todo su amor, era como si algo en el la pusiera triste...

-Ya es hora- un hombre apareció, el desconcertado niño no sabía por qué su mamá con tristeza se alejaba del cuarto-

Fue en ese momento que 5 hombres más entraron y se llevaron al niño a la fuerza, mientras su madre se quedaba sin impedirlo...

Regresando al presente el joven conserje no podía sacar el rostro alegre de su madre en ese momento.

-Que haces aquí tan tarde?- Diana Cavendish había aparecido ante el chico que limpiaba el pasillo de las habitaciones en plena noche-

-Supongo que no me fije en la hora- con una sonrisa el chico vio a Diana que sabía que mentia-

-Vamos Dony, sabes que no me engañas- el chico suspiro y quito su sonrisa para mostrar un rostro cansado y triste- Akko?- el chico se limitó a desviar la vista-

-Fue tu culpa que me gritara de todas formas- la chica bufón y luego volvió a observar al chico-

-Quieres hablar de eso?- sin mediar palabras el chico afirmó y siguió a la chica que hacía guardia a donde pudieran platicar-

Esa mañana la clase se desarrollaba en un laberinto, Akko estaba emocionada, aunque de vez en cuando veía discretamente al chico dormido sobre la escoba. Sin embargo Diana lo despertó de un golpe mientras le decía algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, sin embargo el chico solo se río logrando molestar más a Diana, aunque parecía que estuvieran jugando, aunque Akko no podía recordar desde cuando eran tan amigos. Las chicas entraron y solo quedo el y la profesora.

-Akko lo ha echo bien hasta ahora- la profesora dijo aquello logrando sacar una leve sonrisa al joven-

-Si, lo ha echo bien, pero aun no esta lista, ella sigue siendo... Patosa- el chico veía la entrada del laberinto tratando de recordar algo importante-

-No será que tienes miedo de que algo le pase si la dejas intentarlo cierto? - el chico enrojecido simplemente frunció un poco el seño con evidente nerviosismo- no me digas que estas enamorado? - el chico se puso más rojo que que un jitomate maduro-

-No, me niego a creer semejante estupidez, no estoy enamorado me oyes?!- la maestra solo río por lo bajo debido a la reacción del chico-

-Entendido- fue lo único que se limitó a decir con una sonrisa triunfal, aunque también podía notar que pensaba en algo con preocupación- oye...- iba a preguntar cuando vio a las primeras alumnas salir por la puerta-

Tan centrada quedó en su clase, que olvidó al chico frente al laberinto que asustado pensaba en algo...

-Al fin recordé algo importante sobre ese laberinto- el nervioso Dony veía a la profesora asustado- ayer mientras estaba limpiando me...- no pudo terminar la frase por que fue interumpido-

-Tu limpias te ese lugar? - el chico volvió al rojo vivo-

-Ese no es el punto- tras eso el enorme dragón se asomo- eso era lo importante- asustado el chico veía a la bestia que era aprisionada en el laberinto gracias a la profesora-

Sin embargo la paz no duró al ver como las alumnas, inconscientemente, alimentaban al dragón, logrando salir al aumentar su poder.

-Esto es malo- el chico suspiro cansado, tratando de recordar cuando su vida era más normal-

-Quien pudo haber roto el sello?- Dony al escuchar eso veía al dragón, preguntándose si los dragones en casa eran tan peligrosos como ese-

Akko había echo acto de aparición en la escena mientras el chico se quitaba la gorra y el uniforme de conserje dejando ver que llevaba uno de guardia de seguridad debajo de ese...

-Esto debe valer muchos puntos- Dony estaba apunto de regañar a Akko, pero se quedó pasmado al ver brillando las esferas-

-Toma esa vara y llevala a la piedra filosofal- la maestra Ursula veía a las chicas- yo lo mantendré aquí...- el chico la volteo a ver a los ojos susoirsndo-

-Usted evacue, mantener ocupado al dragón es mi trabajo- Donny saco una varita bastante vieja y rota de su ropa-

-No te parece que es muy peligroso?- Diana le pregunto al chico que sonreía de una forma bastante desafiante y genuina-

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella- Akko respondió aún con la vara en sus manos y el ceño fruncido-

-Peligroso o no... Es mi trabajo, no podría ser un buen guardia si no puedo entretener a un dragón- lo cierto era que se moría de miedo, a pesar de sonreír tan confiado- y Akko, no fuiste tu quien dijo que uno no debería meterse en los asuntos de los demás?- sin mediar más palabra comenzó a atacar al dragón tratando de usar hechizos débiles para no fortalecerlo demasiado-

Los minutos pasaban y el chico vio como el dragón desviaba su atención para perseguir a Akko.

-No puedo ganarle pero... - el chico suspiro al decir eso- Thunder Clouds- el clima comenzó a crear una tormenta sobre la escuela- Centum milia volts- una descarga eléctrica cayó sobre el chico para luego ser dirigida al dragón sin dañar al chico-

El dragón desvío su atención al chico antes de devolver el ataque mandándole a volar rompiendo unos cuantos árboles...

Pov Donnell.

Todo se había vuelto muy oscuro, apenas distinguía algunos ruidos a la distancia... Centum Milia Volts, un hechizo que puede pararte el corazón, con esfuerzo abrí los ojos lo suficiente para ver a Akko usar la vara brillante para detener al dragón...

-Bien echo Akko- fue lo último que pude susurrar antes de desmayarme sin poder evitarlo-

Pov normal.

-Está despertando- Donney podía reconocer aquella voz-

-Lote? - la chica de lentes le sonrió al ver que este se reincorporaba rápidamente al mundo-

-Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos- Susy también le sonreía aunque el chico de ojos bicolor solo se preguntaba si había muerto-

-Me alegra no tener que pelear más con dragones- este último comentario hizo reír a las dos chicas frente a el, aunque el chico no vio por ningún lado a Akko- bueno chicas, debo volver a trabajar- sin más, el chico se levantó de aquella casa y salió al pasillo a continuar con su trabajo-

Por alguna razón lo saludaban, ya no era invisible, lo cual lo hacía sentir bien, pero aun seguía sin ver a...

-Ay, ten más cuidado Akko- El chico regaño a la susodicha al chocar por accidente contra ella- acaso no has dormido bien?- se preocupo al ver las ojeras en el rostro de la chica-

-Estoy bien, solo...- Akko cansada volteo a ver al chico a los ojos antes de ver a otro lado- perdón por lo que te dije, no era mi intención hacer...- el chico la Brazo haciendo que Akko dejara de hablar-

-Olvidalo, somos amigos, no hay nada que perdonar- el chico sonreía al pronunciar eso- bien, debo continuar trabajando- fue lo último que soltó antes de dejar a Akko ahí-

-Parece que resultó bien- Akko con una sonrisa también se retiro de ahí, aunque tal vez esperaba algo más-

Fin 


End file.
